


Whipped

by spicylarrie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Soft Boys, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 23:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13375647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicylarrie/pseuds/spicylarrie
Summary: He admired Richie for a few moments, taking in the countless freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. Eddie was truly fucking whipped for Richie.





	Whipped

It was 8am and Eddie had been awake for almost an hour. He had fallen asleep comfortably nestled into Richie's chest at around 10pm last night, exhausted from his day shift at the hospital. Eddie was finally apprenticing as a nurse after six long, hard years at university. 

Richie always stayed up late playing video games or writing songs, much to Eddie's dismay. He'd been reminded countless times that just because he didn't need to wake up early, his eyesight and mood throughout the day would soon be ruined. 

The worst thing about this was that Eddie was always bored when he woke up. He had checked all his emails and nobody was awake to text him back yet. He was still nuzzled into the junction between Richie's neck and shoulder, thinking of ways he could discretely wake his sleeping boyfriend up.

He admired Richie for a few moments, taking in the countless freckles dusted across his nose and cheeks. Eddie was truly fucking whipped for Richie. 

He lifted one of his hands and tangled his fingers between Richie's soft curls, emitting a soft sigh from the taller boy. Eddie smiled, burying his face into Richie's neck and placing light kisses along his jaw. Richie stirred, tightening his hold on Eddie's waist and giving his smaller boyfriend easier access to his neck.

Eddie giggled, placing one last kiss on Richie's neck before sitting up and placing his left knee over Richie's waist. He placed his hands on either side of his boyfriend's head, watching as he opened his eyes slowly.

"Good fucking morning to me," Richie sighed, smiling widely as he rubbed his thumb up and down Eddie's hip.

"Only the best for my little baby Rich!" Eddie said dramatically, placing kisses all over Richie's face. Their hearty laughs filled the bedroom, Richie bringing his hands up to Eddie's neck and tickling him. Eddie flailed his arms around, begging for Richie to stop.

Eventually they got tired, Eddie bringing his palms to rest on Richie's chest and admiring his new tattoo. He had let Bev write 'loser' on his collarbone, much to Eddie's protest. 'Do you know how many fucking infections people get from tattoo guns, Rich? I'm never touching you again if this goes wrong, I hope you know that'. Really there was nothing to worry about since they were using the sterile tatoo needle inside the tattoo shop, but Eddie still kissed Richie for his 'last time' before Bev started, just in case.

Richie leaned up to press a kiss to Eddie's mouth quickly. 

"Gross, you haven't even brushed your teeth yet," Eddie grumbled, wiping his mouth mockingly. He lay back down on the bed, Richie quickly seizing his opportunity and pulling Eddie into his chest and peppering his face with kisses.

"Well my little Eddie spaghetti, I don't recall you asking permission to wake me up rudely with your morning breath mouth. It's what I deserve," Richie states matter-of-factly, leaving a loud smacking kiss on Eddie's lips. "Might I add, you said- and I quote, Edward- 'only the best for my little baby Rich', correct?" Richie added with a smirk, watching Eddie's cheeks heat up with a blush.

"You know I was kidding!" Eddie grumbled, pouting and scrunching his eyebrows.

"What if I liked it?" Richie asked, quietly.

"What?" Eddie's pout disappeared, face filling with confusion.

"Call me your baby again," Richie whispered, licking his chapped lips. One of Eddie's eyebrows raised slightly, searching for Richie's ever present joking facade.

"You're serious?" Eddie asked, watching as Richie smiled- a real fucking smile- and nodded.

Eddie's cheeks were still flushed as he leaned closer to his boyfriend.

"Kiss me, baby," he whispered. Richie kissed Eddie softly, he always did. He always liked to make it feel like it was their first kiss, and they rarely had full make-out sessions. They pulled apart with a soft sound, breaths mingling in the morning light of their shared bedroom.

"My morning breath didn't stop you there, did it Eds?" Richie teased, pushing a stray hair behind Eddie's ear. Eddie rolled his eyes, pushing Richie's shoulder so his grip loosened and stepping out of their bed for the first time that morning.

"Do you always feel it's necessary to ruin our soft moments, Trashmouth?" Eddie scoffs, pulling a shirt over his head.

"That's baby to you, Eds!"

Eddie flicked his boyfriend the middle finger as he walked towards the bathroom. So fucking whipped.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much for reading djksdjdj ive never written reddie before so let me know if i fucked up, i really enjoyed writing their characters


End file.
